wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudi Jäger
Rudi "The Warden" Jäger is one of the main antagonists in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood History Rudi Jäger is Helga von Schabbs' second-in-command at Castle Wolfenstein's prison dungeon. Before being assigned to Castle Wolfenstein, Jäger used to work as General Deathshead's personal dog trainer. One of Jäger's favorite pastime activities is to feed his dogs with prisoners from the castle's dungeons. The Old Blood Rudi Jäger is the main antagonist of the first part of Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, "Rudi Jäger and the Den of Wolves." He is first seen at a cable car checkpoint along with his Kampfhund, Greta. As Blazkowicz hands over his forged ID papers to the guard manning the checkpoint, Rudi grabs B.J.'s hand and examines the passport, asking B.J. if he's a Frankfurter. B.J. replies to Rudi by saying he's a "hot dog," prompting Rudi and the guard manning the checkpoint to laugh and then let B.J. proceed. Shortly afterwards, he is seen along with a Super Soldier and Greta in a small room that B.J. and Agent One escape to after discovering the safe containing the coordinates to Deathshead's Compound is empty. The Super Soldier knocks B.J. out with a single punch, and Jäger has him and Agent One taken to the dungeons. Rudi is encountered several times in the prison releasing his dogs on prisoners and dragging Agent One away for interrogation, although he is not encountered face-to-face again until Chapter 3, where B.J. attempts to rescue Agent One. While attempting to free Agent One, B.J. is knocked out from behind by Rudi and placed in the electric chair that Rudi was using to interrogate Agent One. B.J. wakes up to discover Greta feeding on Agent One's corpse and Rudi standing above him. Rudi unsuccessfully attempts to interrogate a stoic B.J., who threatens to break free and kill him and Greta. B.J. manages to break free while being electrocuted, throws Rudi into the chair, and electrocutes him. However, B.J. becomes distracted by Greta attacking him, whom then kills the Kampfhund, allowing Rudi to slip away while guards storm the room. Later, in a tavern, B.J. is preparing to travel to Wulfburg along with Kessler and Annette when Nazi's attack the fortified tavern. After holding off several waves of Nazi infantry, B.J. is confronted by a furious Rudi in a suit of power armor. Rudi fires at B.J. with dual chainguns while yelling at B.J. for killing Greta, "the happiest dog in Germany" according to him. Although Rudi's armor is initially bulletproof, B.J. destroys the power conduits on Rudi's armor and peels off the armor plates on Rudi's suit, making him vulnerable to gunfire. After a short battle, Rudi is defeated by B.J. and collapses in defeat, saying that he'll be reunited with Greta soon. B.J. removes Rudi's helmet and stabs him twice, killing the monstrous warden but has to escape quickly due to the armor preparing to self destruct. Trivia * Rudi's power armor and dual chainguns are similar to Hans Grösse's appearance in Wolfenstein 3D and Wolfenstein (2009). * When Rudi is defeated he exclaims "Mein Leben!", a throwback to Wolfenstein 3D when killing an SS Soldier. * A letter found in his room reveals that Rudi suffered frequent physical abuse from his father as a child. * It is highly likely that Rudi is attached to his dog more than people due to the physical abuse from his father. * Lagerkommandant Phillip Schmitt at Fort Breendonk was noteable for sicking his German Sherpherd dog on inmates. Gallery Jager.bmp Jager.jpg Old Blood 04.jpg|Herr Jager's power armor concept Armored Rudi.jpg|Heavily armored Judi Jäger Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Games Category:The Old Blood bosses Category:The Old Blood characters pl:Rudi Jäger